creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tlack
Tlack Es kommt Ingo Naezo wie eine Filmszene vor. Der notorische Verlierer in seinem Gewinner-Auto quält sich seit zwei Stunden durch eine verheerende Gewitternacht. Obwohl das Faltdach seines Oldtimers Zeichen erster Undichtigkeiten aufweist, muss der arbeits- und mittellose Mittvierziger lachen. In solch eine Situation kann auch nur er geraten. Bildet er sich wenigstens ein. Das alte, doch durchaus noch robuste Blech seines Buicks wird von allen Seiten durchgeschüttelt von Windböen, die den Eindruck vermitteln, sie hätten mit ihm und seinem Wagen persönliche Rechnungen offen. Und der Sturm nimmt noch zu. Er versucht, die Situation so leicht wie möglich zu nehmen. Aber das Auto ist praktisch der einzige Gegenstand von höherem Wert, den er noch hat. Sein Navi hat ihn in diese unmögliche Gebirgsgegend der Rumänischen Karpaten fehlgeleitet und die Spritanzeige scheint auch keine wirklichen Realwerte mehr anzuzeigen. Dabei blitzt und donnert es immer wieder um ihn herum und schon mehr als ein Mal konnte er eine Beschädigung der seltenen Diagonalreifen an den scharfen Fahrbahnkanten dieser merkwürdigen Gebirgsstraße nur knapp verhindern. Wieder schüttelt ein kräftiger Windstoß sein Cabrio durch, wobei es ihm, seinem Fahrer, so vorkommt, als würde es um ihn herum immer dunkler und der Regen immer mehr werden. Wie aus Eimern klatscht er gegen die nun grotesk klein wirkende Frontscheibe und setzt die Sicht nach vorn praktisch gegen Null. Die Hälfte seiner Instrumentenbeleuchtung ist ausgefallen und die andere beleuchtet vor allem ein Rinnsal klaren Regenwassers, das soeben seinen Weg ins Wageninnere gefunden hat. Auch kein wirklicher Trost. Die Scheiben beschlagen zunehmend! Die Lage wird fatal. Jetzt muss Ingo auf jeden Blitz hoffen, weil bessere Sichtverhältnisse anders nicht mehr möglich sind. Sein altes Auto mit den aufgesetzten, alten Scheinwerfern ist für solche Stunts einfach nicht gebaut. Dabei wollte er doch nur noch ein Mal mit Stil Draculas vermeintliche Heimat besuchen. Und es hatte so schön angefangen. Nun muss er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Wenn bei diesen Steigungen irgend etwas schiefgeht... trotzdem lacht er noch immer. Allerdings jetzt etwas angestrengt. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so verkehrt gewesen, in dem letzten Dorf zu bleiben, in dem er noch etwas gegessen und seinen Wagen vollgetankt hatte. Er muss an diese hübsche, junge Frau denken, die an der Kasse der Tankstelle gestanden hat. Wie sie ihn noch vor wenigen Stunden angelächelt hatte, als würde sie denken… * „''Was für ein Spinner“…,'' dachte sich Helene, als sie diesen viel zu alten Möchtegerncharmeur mit dem selbstgefälligen Lächeln sah. Aber er schien im Großen und Ganzen nicht gefährlich zu sein; außer vielleicht für sich selbst. Sein komischer Wagen fasste erstaunlich viel Benzin und ihr Lächeln hatte ihr noch immer ein beachtliches Trinkgeld bei solchen Leuten eingebracht. Auch dieses Mal hatte sie wieder Glück und quittierte das Augenzwinkern des Urauto-Piloten, dass wohl irgendwie verschmitzt wirken sollte, mit einem Lächel-Echo, welches die Glasscheiben der näheren Umgebung gerade mal so noch nicht schmelzen ließ. Trinkgeld! Und nicht zu knapp. Mann! Plötzlich war dieser Kerl gar nicht mehr so übel!! Mochte dieser Tag bitte ihr Glückstag bleiben. Ihr stummes Gebet sollte erhört werden. Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem der komische Mann mit den unangemessen langen Haaren seinem altersschwachen Blechhengst noch einmal die Sporen gegeben hatte, was Helene überraschend mehr beeindruckte, als sie zugab, schob sich gleitend ein Raumschiff von einem Wohnmobil auf die Plattform ihrer Tankstelle, und fast erwartete sie die Absprengung einer unbrauchbar gewordenen Zündstufe irgendwo am Heck dieses Freizeitgeschützes. DIES war ein Fahrzeug, welches Helenes Kinnlade herunterklappen ließ, dass es ihr in jeder Zahnarztpraxis des Landes einen Platz als Patientin des Monates eingebracht hätte. Das Teil war neu! Gerade geboren, sozusagen. Das Weiß des Lackes nannte sie in Gedanken nur deshalb so, weil ihr beim Anblick des Vehikels kein Begriff für noch etwas Helleres einfiel. Obwohl es verdient gewesen wäre. Das Ding strahlte wie eine Sonne, womit das Fahrzeug übrigens nicht allein stand. Die Fahrerin, die ausstieg, um ihr Schlachtschiff aufzutanken, grinste so breit, dass Helene dem Impuls, sofort aus ihrem Verkaufsraum zu stürmen, um die Touristin in die richtige Einfüllöffnung einzuweisen, gerade noch widerstehen konnte. Statt dessen verfolgte sie die Zahlen, die die Aufnahme des Treibstoffes ihrer neuen Kundin darstellte und hoffte erst, es mochte aufhören, als es ihr schon unheimlich wurde. Was an diesem Auto war eigentlich nicht ''Tank? Selbst die Blau-Silbernen Zierleisten an den Seiten schienen irgendwie benzindicht zu sein. Dann jedoch kam die Fahrerin endlich auf den Verkaufsraum zu und nun wirkte ihr Grinsen zumindest zum Teil verzerrt, wie geblendet. Vielleicht war sie wohnmobil-blind. Bei DEM Weiß kein Wunder. Aber nach einigen mehr oder weniger verlegenen Blinzlern innerhalb des Verkaufsraumes stellte sich die Kundin als Martina vor, gab sich freundlich und heiter und allerdings auch ziemlich geschafft. Sie kam aus Deutschland... wie der Kerl von eben... und wollte mal so durch Osteuropa. Dabei hatte sie sich wohl etwas überschätzt und brauchte eine Runde Schlaf, bevor sie ihren Weg zu einem wichtigen Event fortsetzen wollte. „''Nur für zwei, drei Stunden aufs Ohr legen“, hatte sie gesagt. „Bis Konstanza ist es noch ein ganzes Stück und ich werd´ wohl die Nacht durchfahren. Dann ist am wenigsten los.“ Helene wies Martina den Weg zum Mobilparkplatz und die Touristin machte sich auf zur Augenpflege. Als das Wohnmobil um die Ecke verschwunden war, sah Helene noch einmal in die Richtung, in die der `Spinner´ verschwunden war. Ob der auch die Nacht durchfahren wollte mit seiner Dick&Doof-Karre? Aber dann kündigte sich schon wieder haufenweise neue Kundschaft an und die beiden Deutschen waren bald wieder vergessen. * Komisch! In Ingo Naezo ist die Erinnerung an das idyllische Dorf mit der geradezu malerischen Tankstelle gerade so lebhaft wie nur irgend möglich. Das mag vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass Unwetter und Dunkelheit einander derart perfekt ergänzen, dass der Mann im Moment nicht einmal weiß, ob er sich überhaupt noch auf einer Straße befindet. Er hat das wirklich gruselige Gefühl, jeden Moment in irgend etwas hineinstürzen zu können. Dass er dabei nicht anhalten kann, weil der schwere Wagen dann sofort unkontrolliert auf dem aufgeweichten Boden zu rutschen beginnt, steigert den Grad der Herausforderung ungemein... und vor allem ungefragt. Deshalb hat er nämlich diesmal gar keinen Urlaub gemacht. No Sir! Erholen will er sich. Einfach nur erholen... verdammt! Davon ist er in diesen Sekunden denkbar weit entfernt. Wieder eine Böe, ein kurzer Moment des Kontrollverlustes, ein heftiger Schlag irgendwo gegen das Fahrzeug und auch die restlichen Lichter gehen aus. Alle Lichter! Auch die Scheinwerfer!! Verdammt noch eins, das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Was zum Teufel hat ihn nur in dieses verwünschte Land verschlagen?!? Verzweifelt treten seine eiskalten Füße auf den Pedalen herum, unter denen eine mittlerweile völlig durchweichte Fußmatte höchst nasse Geräusche von sich gibt. Ingo ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob die Nässe in seinem Gesicht noch ausschließlich von oben kommt oder sich nicht doch Tränen der Verzweiflung mit hineinmischen. Da folgt ein neuer Windstoß, der in diesem Einzelfall dem verzagten Mann einen Gefallen tut. Er macht nämlich den Blick auf etwas Hoffnung frei. Zunächst glaubt er noch an eine Sinnestäuschung auf Wunschdenken-Basis, aber der nächste Blitz gibt die Gewissheit, die zu glauben Ingo trotzdem einige Sekunden abverlangt. Und doch; kein Zweifel! Hier, mitten im gefühlten Niemandsland. An einem Stückchen Erde, von dem der Besucher noch nicht einmal mehr sicher ist, ob es sich noch auf der Erde befindet, steht ein Haus vor ihm. Wieder ein Blitz und sein halbtoter Wagen rollt nun unwiderlegbar einige weitere Meter darauf zu. Ein Haus... EIN HAUS!! Und das mitten in... wo auch immer er sein mag. Das Auto steht jetzt gerade. Kein Hang, kein Gefälle mehr. Noch eine Folge von Blitzen, die ihm Gelegenheit gibt, den Buick so dicht wie möglich an die Hauswand zu bringen. Aber die Mühe, den Motor auszustellen, muss Ingo sich nicht machen. Die loyale Maschine ist so frei, defektbedingt diese Aufgabe... haha, Aufgabe… selbstständig zu übernehmen. Dem Fahrer, an dem gerade kaum ein Körperglied nicht zittert, ist dies aber völlig egal. Er will vom Fahrersitz springen und in dem strömenden Regen nur schnell seine Nottasche mit dem trockenen Zeugs schnappen und dann… Aber als er im Freien steht, regnet es gar nicht mehr. Gemütlich ist es trotzdem nicht. Über ihm fliegen Fetzen aus unterschiedlich grauen Wolken in alle Richtungen und ein unangenehm kalter Wind versucht, ihm seine klamme Kleidung vom Körper zu ziehen. Aus einer Richtung jedoch ist ihm, als dränge ihm Wärme in den Rücken: Aus Richtung des Hauses, vor dem er steht. Das Haus! Was für ein Glück!! Obwohl noch keine Spur von Bewohnern auszumachen ist, scheint dieses einsame, geheimnisvolle Gebäude soweit intakt zu sein. Sogar die Fenster sind völlig klar und unbeschädigt und aus dem Inneren strömt ein eigenartiges Licht. Obwohl Ingo so schnell wie möglich zu diesem Licht möchte, nutzt er einen weiteren, nun deutlich entfernteren Blitz, um sich seine Rettung noch einmal anzusehen. Wow! Das Ding ist ja fantastisch! Es besteht aus schweren, uralten Steinen und sieht fast wie ein kleines Schloß aus. Aber nichts Unheimliches haftet ihm an. Keine Fenster, die die Fassade wie ein Gesicht aussehen lassen, oder Dinge, die schlecht befestigt an ihm herumklappern. Gerade das macht aber die Sache so unheimlich. Als würde man in der Holzruine eines hundert Jahre alten Drug Stores frisches Obst und Gemüse vorfinden. Als Ingo langsam die Portaltreppe hochschreitet und sich direkt vor ihm die Haupttür des Hauses öffnet wie von Geisterhand, muss er schon wieder lachen. So ganz ohne Klischee kommt man wohl auch hier nicht aus. Egal. Er muss sich jetzt wärmen und braucht ein Bett. Diese Gedanken tragen ihn so weit in die Diele der alten Wohnstatt, dass er seine Position erst bemerkt, als sich die Tür ganz klischeetreu hinter ihm schließt und nicht mehr öffnen lässt. Zunächst noch belustigt, dann zunehmend unbehaglich konzentriert sich der Mann so sehr darauf, die Tür doch noch zu öffnen, dass ihm die Besonderheit der Diele, in der er steht, minutenlang nicht auffällt. Obwohl die Tür beim besten Willen fest verschlossen bleibt, gelingt es Ingo immerhin, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Die Tür kommt später. Hey! War da nicht gerade ein Geräusch wie aus einem entfernten Raum? „Hallo, ist hier jemand zu Hause!?“, ruft er unsicher aus. „Mein Name ist Ingo Naezo und ich bin auf der Durchreise versehentlich hier gelandet. Mein Auto streikt und ich brauche unbedingt ein Bett!“ Eine Weile lauscht er. „Ich spreche leider ihre Sprache nicht!“ Keine Antwort. Ingo sieht den Flur entlang und nun erst stutzt er und sieht sich genauer um. Augen und Mund öffnen sich synchron immer weiter. Der Grund dafür ist das Licht in diesem Haus, das ihm ja bereits von Weitem diffus entgegen schimmerte. Vielmehr ist es die Lichtquelle; wobei die Pluralform wahrscheinlich passender wäre. Er schreitet langsam und äußerst vorsichtig durch den Flur und kommt an die ersten Raumabgänge. Der erste Raum erscheint rechts von ihm und Ingo sieht in eine Küche. Es ist nicht gerade ordentlich hier, aber es sieht auch nicht aus, als wäre dieses Gebäude seit längerem unbewohnt. Jedoch herrscht auch hier dasselbe irritierende Phänomen vor, das er auch schon auf der Diele beobachtet hat: Das Licht kommt offenkundig nirgends von Lampen oder Strahlern. In diesem Haus leuchten die Wände und Decken. So ist es in jedem weiteren Raum zu beobachten. Es ist nicht so, dass konventionelle Lichtquellen fehlen würden. Im Gegenteil: In jedem Raum, den Ingo neu erforscht, befindet sich mindestens eine Lampe oder etwas Vergleichbares. Sie wird nur nicht gebraucht. Der Tourist ist so fasziniert wie beunruhigt. Was für eine Technologie mag das sein? Da zieht er die Luft scharf ein und wirft sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Wände. Was war das? Direkt gegenüber huschte soeben ganz deutlich ein Schatten über die Wand. Und da... noch einer! Etwas gehetzt sieht sich Ingo erneut um. Nichts! Da war nur der Schatten, aber nichts oder niemand, der ihn hervorgerufen hätte. Unheimlich. Noch unheimlicher wird es Ingo, als er im Rücken, der ja noch immer an der anderen Wand lehnt, Bewegungen spürt. Wie gestochen springt er vor, dreht sich um und merkt erst jetzt, dass er seine Augen und den Mund die ganze Zeit aufgerissen gehalten hat. Gerade jetzt hat er auch nicht vor, damit aufzuhören, denn genau vor ihm ist ebenfalls ein Schatten auf der Oberfläche der Wand zu sehen, an der er gerade noch lehnte. Dieser jedoch huscht nicht, sondern steht vor ihm, als würde die dazu gehörige Person ihn ansehen. Der Haken dabei: Es gibt keine dazu gehörige Person! Obwohl die Angst ihn längst beutelt, geht Ingo auf die Wand zu und berührt sie, berührt den Schatten und ihm wird plötzlich klar: Diese Wände und womöglich auch die Decken sind transparent. Das Licht kommt vom Inneren der Wände. Ja wirklich! Sie sind hohl und transparent und in ihnen... wohnen Wesen! * In was für ein Haus ist er da nur geraten? Mit Gliedern, die zum ersten Mal seit Stunden nicht vor Kälte, sondern aus einem anderen Grund zittern, schleicht er langsam und ängstlich über den Hauptflur und sieht lauernd durch die meist offenen Türen in die anderen Räume. Obwohl die unheimlichen Schatten nicht immer oder überall zu sehen sind, kommt sich Ingo ständig verfolgt vor. Sein Atem ist stockend, unregelmäßig und er spürt die Kühle, die durch den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn verursacht wird. Immer wieder versucht er, Kontakt mit irgendjemandem aufzunehmen, aber er bekommt auf seine Rufe keine Antworten. Auch seine wiederholten Versuche, doch noch die Haupttür aufzukriegen, scheitern. An den anderen Ausgängen, die er inzwischen entdeckt hat, das gleiche Ergebnis. Als er den gefühlt zwanzigsten Versuch startet, nähern sich die Schatten gleich von zwei Seiten. In jeder Wand scheint eine schwache Silhouette durch und Ingo dringt wieder weiter in die Diele, um sich in das nächste Stockwerk zu wagen. Hier unten hat er alle Räume durch. Schon wieder zwanzig Meter von der Tür entfernt, bleibt er plötzlich stehen. War da nicht ein Geräusch? Diesmal aber draußen. Ein Motor? * Tina hingegen ist bester Laune. Seit einer Stunde schon ist sie wieder unterwegs und lauscht verzückt ihrer Namensvetterin Turner, deren Songs sie lauthals mit schmettert. Ein Vorteil, wenn man allein reist. Ihre Stimmung ist praktisch das genaue Gegenteil des Wetters da draußen. Das nämlich ist mit schauderhaft noch wohlwollend umschrieben. Die Regentropfen klatschen dermaßen dick an die Panoramascheibe, dass es aussieht wie klarer Leim. Aber die Wischer rasieren alles Wasser souverän beiseite.'' „Neu ist doch neu“,'' denkt sie. In den engeren Kurven hat sie mit ihrem Schlachtschiff noch kleine Schwierigkeiten, aber sonst befindet sich die Riesenfuhre voll und ganz in ihren kleinen Händen. „In zwei Kilometer bitte rechts halten“, ertönt das Navi und zeigt eine passende Grafik. Martina sieht nur kurz hin und schaltet einen Gang runter, da wieder einmal eine stärkere Steigung kommt. „Na bitte...“, sagt sie leise, „...es geht voran.“ „In fünfhundert Meter bitte rechts halten“, wird vorgeschlagen und Tina hält sich bereit. Mann, bei diesem Wetter ist in der Dunkelheit aber wirklich kaum Sicht. Sie verlangsamt die Fahrt ein wenig, bis die Technik sie auffordert, dem Vorschlag genau jetzt zu folgen. Nun aber fühlt sie sich veralbert. Da ist keine Abzweigung. Bloß eine Kurve, die aber die Richtung der Weiterfahrt konsequent vorgibt. Leise fluchend gibt sie wieder Gas, um das Ganze noch weitere zwei Mal mitzumachen. Es beginnt in ihr zu brodeln, und als rechts von ihr tatsächlich eine Gabelung auftaucht, die das Navi übrigens nicht anzeigt, zieht sie das Lenkrad energisch und wie zum Trotz herum und folgt ihr. „Die Route wird neu berechnet“, informiert der Computer. „Sobald wir zu Hause sind, berechne ich deinem Verkäufer etwas neu“, informiert in Tina knurrend. Ihre Laune nähert sich langsam der Witterungsstimmung. Dass die Straßenbeschaffenheit immer mieser wird und sie mit anhören muss, wie sogar hin und wieder kleine Zweige über den nagelneuen Lack kratzen, wirkt sich auf diese Entwicklung auch nicht gerade positiv aus. Aber schnell hat sich die frischgebackene Wohnmobil-Kapitänin wieder beruhigt. Was soll's? Sobald sie anhalten kann, macht sie es sich in ihrem Bett wieder bequem, bis das Scheißwetter… Da durchfährt es sie brühwarm: Kein Gas! Sie hat vergessen, an der Tanke Gas nachzukaufen! Bei der Kälte wird es hier über Nacht mit Sicherheit sehr ungemütlich. Oh, nein! Jetzt muss sie durchfahren bis… Ihre Augen werden schmal und sie gibt dem unsinnigen Impuls nach, sich weiter vorzubeugen, als könne sie dann besser nach draußen blicken. Aber kein Irrtum möglich; da vorn steht ein Haus. Direkt vor ihr. Fast eine kleine Burg oder so was, aber ein Haus. Ist das denn die Möglichkeit?! Und da... steht da nicht sogar ein Wagen? Ja! Allerdings ein ziemlich alter. Aber aus den Fenstern kommt Licht. Mann, hat sie ein Schwein. Merkwürdigerweise hört der Regen wie auf Kommando auf. Sie steht auf, schnappt sich nur ihren Badebeutel und macht sich auf den Weg zur Haupttreppe, die sie noch nicht ganz erklommen hat, als sich wie von selbst die Eingangstür öffnet und somit die eindeutige Einladung stumm ausspricht... sozusagen. Tina steckt den Kopf durch die Tür und ruft „Hallo!“ in die Diele. Im Gegensatz zu Ingo bemerkt sie die ominösen Leuchtwände sofort, betritt aber dennoch zaghaft den Flur. Richtig erschrocken ist sie erst, als sie von der Seite angebrüllt wird: „Machen sie die Tür nicht zu!! Lassen sie die Tür…!!“ Doch da ist es zu spät. Tina hat die Tür bereits in die Falle zurückgedrückt und... sie lässt sich nicht mehr öffnen… * Tina und Ingo stehen einander etwas verlegen gegenüber. Gerade noch haben beide zusammen die Tür noch einmal zu öffnen versucht. Vergeblich! „In den Wänden ist etwas drin“, beginnt Ingo die Konversation etwas ungeschickt. „Was?“ Die Zwei stellen einander vor und Ingo erzählt von den wenigen Dingen, die Tina noch nicht aufgefallen sind. „Was meinen sie mit Wesen?“, will Tina wissen und Ingo zeigt es ihr. Es funktioniert: Kaum hat Tina eine der Wände berührt, macht sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, weil sich direkt vor ihr eine große Silhouette aufgebaut hat. „Was zum…?!“ Tina sieht erschrocken hinter sich, um den Schattenursprung zu sehen. Aber da ist nur Ingo... und die nächste Wand. „Wie ich schon sagte“, meint Ingo. „Die Wände scheinen hohl zu sein und fungieren irgendwie als Leuchtkörper. Das ganze Haus ist so. Ich habe schon fast alles durchgesehen.“ „Fast?“ Tina behält einen kühlen Kopf. Richtig wohl ist ihr hier auch nicht, aber um so viel Angst zu haben wie Ingo, ist die routinierte Chemielaborantin einfach zu rational eingestellt. „Wir sehen noch einmal alles genau durch“, entscheidet sie. „Was auch immer das da drin ist, es scheint uns keine unmittelbare Gefahr von ihnen zu drohen.“ „Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt“, brummt Ingo und folgt ihr weiter ins Hausinnere. * Tief unten in einem der die Karpaten umgebenden Täler sitzt ein altes Ehepaar in seiner Hütte. Die Beiden haben es sich gemütlich gemacht, indem er, der Mann ein paar bequeme Stühle mit den Fronten zu einem der großen Fenster gedreht hat und seine Frau einen kräftigen Kräutertee mit einem Schuss Rum zubereitete. Wenn sie ehrlich ist, war es schon eher eine Salve. Die Zwei haben keinen Fernseher. Ihre Unterhaltung besteht darin, aus einem der Fenster zu schauen. Je nachdem, wo gerade das interessantere Programm läuft. Gute Unterhaltung kann so einfach sein... alles eine Frage der Einstellung. Eines ihrer Fenster zeigt gerade eine Episode aus der Reihe `Gewittersturm im Gebirge aus sicherer Entfernung´. Auch nach all den Jahren finden sie es noch immer sehr beeindruckend. Es sieht auch wirklich aus, als wäre da oben der Teufel mit fortgeschrittenem Ausflippen beschäftigt. Das gesamte für die beiden Alten sichtbare Gipfelwerk ist von Wolken umgeben wie von grauschwarzer Watte, und in diesen Rauchkappen leuchtet es unaufhörlich auf. Mal heller, mal nur andeutungsweise, dann wieder strahlt die gesamte Wolkenmasse grell auf, als gäbe es die Farben schwarz und grau gar nicht und der massive Dunst wäre ein eigenes, von innen illuminiertes, schwebendes Gebirge. Das wirkt überwältigend und wird durch die wilden Stürme noch unterstützt, die schier unkontrolliert um das Granitmassiv peitschen und aus jedem Regentropfen ein flüssiges Geschoss machen. „Oh Mann, da oben möchte ich jetzt aber nicht sein“, sagt Mikesch zu seiner Frau Jana in einem Ton, der die Ausgeglichenheit eines Mannes darstellt, in dessen Hand sich nicht der erste Rumtee befindet…, wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr der Zweite. „Ich auch nicht“, sagt Jana. Und schenkt sich selbst zuerst nach. * Es gibt noch zwei Menschen, die sich nicht in diesem Wetterchaos befinden möchten. Leider sind sie genau das! Phänomenal ist nur, dass sich direkt um sie herum keinerlei Niederschläge dem Boden nähern. Das meteorologische Spektakel spielt sich in einem Umkreis von etwa ein oder zwei Kilometern ab. Um das komische Leuchtschloss herum ist es nach wie vor alles andere als gemütlich, aber immerhin trocken. Tina und Ingo kommen immer wieder an einem Fenster vorbei, um sich dessen vergewissern zu können. Inzwischen befinden sie sich im oberen Stockwerk und auch hier ist das Ambiente durchaus nicht unangenehm. Wenn man von der Verwaisung dieser eigentlich intakten Wohnstätte einmal absieht. Und natürlich von den Schatten, die sie im Inneren der Leuchtwände stets begleiten, ohne dabei allerdings aggressiv oder bedrohlich zu wirken. Eher Hilfe suchend. Gespenstisch bleibt es trotzdem. Das obere Stockwerk ist ein wenig wie eine Galerie. Eine Art Zentralflur führt einmal ganz rundherum. Mindestens zwei Mal haben sie schon diesen Quadratkurs durchlaufen, als die völlig übermüdeten Touristen erneut an einem Paar Türen vorbeikommen, an der Tina plötzlich stockt. Ingo läuft fast in sie hinein. „Was ist los?“ „Ingo; sieh dir die Türen doch mal an!“ „Wieso? Was ist d...“ Ingo ahmt Tina nach, was das Stocken anbetrifft. Nur eine Kleinigkeit ist an den Türen zu sehen. Die aber hat es in sich. An den Türblättern zu offensichtlich anheimelnden Ruheräumen sind nämlich kleine Schilder angebracht. Nicht etwa irgendetwas Hingekrakeltes... nichts Gepfuschtes... nein! Diese Schilder sind sauber in eine schwarze, hochglanzpolierte Oberfläche mit einer schneeweißen Unterlage graviert worden. Die Schriften lauten: `Tina Schulz´ und `Ingo Naezo´!! * Der Pilot hat schwer zu kämpfen. Aber es ist nicht das erste Mal. Das routinierte Team von Kanal D ist nicht zum ersten Mal unterwegs zu den musikalischen Festivitäten in Konstanza. Aber zum ersten Mal haben sie es mit einem solchen Gewitter zu tun. Der Hubschrauber wird immer wieder von Turbulenzen geschüttelt, als wolle er seine Kufen abwerfen. Ständig muss der Helikopterführer seine Position durchgeben und über den Zustand der Besatzung berichten. Der aber geht es noch gut. Anton und Kiki, die zwei Reporter, machen diese Tour nach Konstanza bereits zum siebten Mal mit. Und die beiden Rockfans freuen sich wie immer darauf, wieder darüber berichten zu können. Im großen und ganzen hält sich der EC 135 ja auch ganz prächtig; somit sind alle Insassen ohne weiteres guter Dinge. Einer Wetterlage wie dieser sind alle drei allerdings noch nie begegnet. Schon gar nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit. Die Herbststürme sind längst vorbei und die nächsten eigentlich noch Monate entfernt. Gabo, der Pilot, war selten so froh, eine Lizenz zum Instrumentenflug zu haben. So kann er immerhin hoch über den Wolken fliegen und muss nicht die vollen Schläge einstecken... außerdem bleiben die Scheiben sauber. Dann jedoch schauen alle drei erstaunt aus der Kabine nach unten und Gabo unterbricht seine Durchsage, was offensichtlich auf der Erde fü Nervosität sorgt: „''Flight thirteen…! ...hey, Gabo!! ...was ist!?! ...melde dich!!“'' „Alles ok, alles ok…! ...es ist nur...“ Ein kratzendes Rauschen.'' „Was?!“'' „Na, ja! Unter uns ist ein Loch im Gewitter!“ Eine Pause, die für die Bezeichnung kurz nicht kurz genug wäre: „Wie bitte!?!“ „Wie soll ich sagen? Mitten zwischen den Wolken ist ein Loch und darin befindet sich das alte Adlerhaus... das Vultur Sebiu... es ist ganz frei zu sehen. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt!“ „''Na schön, macht meinetwegen ein paar Aufnahmen davon, wenn euer Treibstoff dazu reicht. Aber dann konzentriert euch bitte wieder auf euren Job; Ok?“'' Der Kameramann hat die Bestätigung nicht abgewartet und filmt das Phänomen bereits seit einigen Sekunden. Solche Bilder können echt Gold wert sein. „Verstanden!“, meint Pilot Gabo. „Wir melden uns dann wieder aus Konstanza.“ Es kommt keine Antwort mehr. Warum auch? Trotzdem sehen alle drei noch eine Weile nach unten. „Ob sich da in dem Haus wohl gerade Menschen befinden?“, fragt Kiki mit aufrichtigem Interesse. „Wer weiß“, antwortet Gabo mit einer Begeisterung, für die man glatt die Gradbezeichnung `abrichtig´ erfinden könnte… * Dabei könnten Ingo und Tina gerade jetzt durchaus etwas Interesse gebrauchen. Das heißt: Gerade jetzt eigentlich nicht. Denn beide schlafen tief und fest, was wahrscheinlich keiner von ihnen vermutet hätte, mit all den Geistern in den Wänden, wenn man sie denn so nennen kann. Wie auch immer; in den bereitgestellten Betten schlafen beide wie die Murmeltiere. Natürlich nur bis zum Aufwachen. Als die Wintersonne über den ersten Gipfel blinzelt, blinzelt auch Tina und ihr erster Blick fällt auf ihren Reisewecker. Viertel vor Neun! Wie bitteschön kann denn das sein? Sie hatte doch… Sie nimmt das batteriebetriebene Kleinod an sich. Der Knopf zum Aktivieren der Weckfunktion ist eingedrückt. Aber sie ist doch nicht bescheuert! Sie weiß ganz genau, dass sie ihn gestern Abend nach oben geschoben und den Wecker dann gleich auf die kleine Nachtplattform gestellt hat. Aber schließlich hat sie Urlaub. Was soll's also. Ob dieser Ingo schon wach ist? Sie lauscht und muss nach einigen Sekunden lächeln. Denn von unten ist das Röcheln einer Kaffeemaschine zu hören. Ihre Frage ist damit beantwortet... denkt sie. Ihre Kleidung, die gestern noch unangenehm klamm war, ist nun wieder überraschend trocken und... direkt flauschig. Ihre Uralt-Jeans und das mega alte Sweatshirt? Na gut, vielleicht der rumänische Regen. Auf unwiderstehliche Weise drängelt sich der Kaffeeduft in ihre Nase und sie hat nicht vor, gegen die Versuchung anzukämpfen. Als sie aber in die Küche kommt, findet sie außer der Kaffeemaschine nichts Aktives vor. Selbst als nach einigen Rufen Ingo endlich nach unten geschlurft kommt, ist dessen Zustand mit aktiv ungefähr so tituliert, als würde man das unfallverformte Wrack eines 1975er Porsche Turbos zur nächsten Formel-1-Weltmeisterschaft anmelden wollen. Tinas Optimismus hat da aber eine Art Eigenwesen und lässt sich nicht beirren. „Schön, dass du schon Kaffee gemacht hast. Er schmeckt echt gut.“ Ingo wird nun doch etwas wacher: „Ich habe mir noch nicht mal die Zähne geputzt, geschweige denn... ich dachte, du hättest die Kaffeemaschine angeworfen.“ Jetzt erst sehen sich die Beiden um. Die Wände sehen aus wie ganz normale Wände. In einem hübschen, satten Grün und gar nicht transparent oder gar leuchtend. Sie fassen nach und nach die Oberflächen an und nippen dabei immer wieder gedankenverloren an ihrem Kaffee, der wirklich hervorragend schmeckt. An diesem Haus ist nichts mehr ungewöhnlich, außer dem Koch des Kaffees, von dem niemand weiß, wer er war. Da ruckt Ingos Kopf zu Tina herum. „Mensch, Martina! Die Haustür…!“ Beide stürmen zum Hauptportal und - siehe da... - sie lässt sich mühelos öffnen. Die Beiden sehen einander an. „Oh, Mann! Lass' die bloß nicht wieder zufallen“, haucht Tina. Ingo zieht einen seiner Schuhe aus und legt ihn an die Schwellenecke, um die Tür zu blockieren. Schweigend und immer wieder auf die Wände starrend, die nun die Frechheit besitzen, nicht mehr leuchten zu wollen, wuseln die Zwei in ihre Räume zurück, um schnellstens ihre Sachen zu packen. In Rekordzeit sind sie wieder im Flur, wo die Ausgangstür völlig unklischeemäßig noch immer offen ist. Beide atmen durch. „Tja, das war's wohl“, stellt Ingo nicht sonderlich wissenschaftlich fest. Tina stimmt ihm stumm zu, indem sie sich noch einmal umsieht und nickt. Draußen ist es noch immer nicht gemütlich, aber die frische Luft und die latente Existenz von Sonne lässt Tourist und Touristin verhalten lächeln. „Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht da drin“, stellt Ingo fest. Und Tina ergänzt: „In meinem Blechpalast wäre ich wahrscheinlich erfroren. Du hast Recht. Nicht übel, das Haus. Wem es wohl gehört?“ Etwas missmutig holt Ingo seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Jackentasche und hält ihn hoch. „Erst mal seh'n, ob mein Wagen anspringt...“ Tina lässt ihr Lächeln bestehen. „Vielleicht ist nur die Zündung nass geworden. Genug Wind war ja heute Nacht, um sie wieder zu trocknen. Probier's halt!“ Das erste Mal hält Ingo bereits inne, als er auf seinen Wagen zugeht. Das Fahrzeug sieht aus wie frisch gewachst. Ingo ist so perplex, dass er erst einmal um sein Vehikel herumgeht. „Die Eingänge sind an den Seiten“, frotzelt Tina und sieht mehr zufällig auf ihr eigenes Fahrzeug. Dort, wo gestern noch Äste und Zweige entlangschrammten, zeigt sich eine makellose Oberfläche, welche dem Wort `Weiß´, eine neue Dimension verschaffen zu wollen den Ehrgeiz suggeriert. Inzwischen hat Ingo in seinem Buick Platz genommen und startet den Wagen ohne Probleme. Im Gegenteil: So rund ist der Motor noch nie gelaufen, findet Ingo und grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Außerdem ist das Innere knochentrocken. Auch Tina steht wieder bei ihrem Mobil, als Ingo noch einmal aussteigt, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sein bewundernder Blick gleitet kurz über das schneeweiße Blechgebirge und von dort zu Tina. „War schon eine verrückte Nacht oder?“ „Tja, ich weiß auch nicht..." zögert die Touristin. „Können wir uns das beide nur eingebildet haben?“ „Klar! Wir waren übermüdet und dann... na ja, das Wetter und so... also... ich bin froh, wenn ich hier wieder wegkomme. Also dann... Mach's gut!“ „Du auch“, ruft Tina und steigt, nachdem sie Ingo hinterhergewinkt hat, selbst in ihr Mobil ein. Ingo kann es noch im Rückspiegel sehen. „Nichts wie weg!“, denkt er. * Das denkt er noch ungefähr fünfzig Kilometer lang. Was auf Gebirgsstraßen recht lang sein kann. Lang genug jedenfalls, um sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was die letzten Stunden eigentlich passiert ist. Als würde er erst jetzt richtig wach werden, was für einen Oldtimerpiloten auf den Karpatenstraßen ja so richtig gut wäre, kommen ihm die Eindrücke der vergangenen Nacht langsam plastisch ins Bewusstsein. Sein Blick steht starr auf der Fahrbahn und beobachtet den Gegenverkehr. Dass in diesen Minuten nichts schiefgeht, ist wohl allein seiner fahrerischen Routine geschuldet. Denn sein Bewusstsein ist noch immer ein erinnerungsbasierendes Konstrukt, welches die letzten Stunden noch einmal rekapituliert: Seine Ankunft in Rumänien, die Tanke mit der hübschen Frau, die nächtliche Horrorfahrt durch das Gebirgsgewitter, das Haus oder besser: Schloss. Und die Wesen in den Wänden. Die waren wirklich da. Tina, die alles untersuchte, und dann folgten ihnen die Schatten durch die Wände, ohne ihnen etwas zu tun. Wollten die gar nichts oder haben sie Kontakt gesucht? Die Bilder der Wesen in den Wänden gehen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Am nächsten Tag waren sie nicht mehr da. Das ganze Haus sah völlig normal aus. Sein Wagen ging wieder... Sie haben nichts getan... nichts getan. Hmm… Wie in einer optischen Schleife tauchen immer wieder die Schatten vor ihm auf. Da plötzlich kommt ein Rastplatz näher. Ingo sieht ihn schon von weitem, ohne groß zu reagieren. Dann ist er mit der Auffahrt auf einer Höhe... und Ingo fährt auf. Denn: Auf einem Rastplatz kann man zuweilen auch unheimlich gut wenden. Gerade hat Ingo begriffen, was da gestern passiert sein könnte und,... kachelt mit Vollgas wieder zurück zu dem Haus. * So ganz stimmt das nicht. Zunächst einmal ist Vollgas auf diesen Fahrbahnen so gar keine gute Idee. Außerdem hat Ingo kurz auf dem Rastplatz angehalten, um trotz der Kälte das Verdeck zu öffnen, bevor er weiterfuhr. Denn ihm wurde warm. Jetzt schimpft er laut vor sich hin. Wie konnte er diesen Platz nur einfach wieder verlassen? Allein die Schilder mit Tinas und seinem Namen. Zudem auch noch richtig geschrieben, was die wenigsten Menschen fertigbringen. Was glaubt er denn, wie das alles passieren konnte? Oh, Mann! Natürlich muss mehr dahinterstecken. Was denn sonst? Ob er diese Hütte überhaupt wiederfindet? Seine Gedanken wirbeln durcheinander. Ob Tina schon wieder weiter ist? Vielleicht hat sie alles schon wieder vergessen und ist in ihrer Fantasie schon beim Festival in Konstanza. Ingo schüttelt den Kopf heftig und haut auf die Hupe. Wird er jetzt wahnsinnig? Da setzt sein Herz einen Sprung aus. Tatsächlich ist da die Abzweigung. Gar nicht so einfach zu finden, denn bei Tageslicht sieht alles anders aus. Der Wagen fliegt fast den hubbeligen Feldweg entlang und den Diagonalreifen scheint es diesmal gar nichts auszumachen. Verflixt, wie hat er das hier gestern eigentlich überhaupt finden können? Was sein Herz gerade noch einmal zu wenig tat, macht es jetzt einmal mehr. Tina ist noch da! Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als hätte sie diese Stätte noch gar nicht verlassen. Mit einer kurzen Drehung registriert sie lächelnd seine Rückkehr, dreht sich aber sofort wieder der Hauswand zu, vor der sie steht. Irgendetwas starrt sie da an, als würde sie etwas lesen oder so. Mit dem satten Blubbern eines zufriedenen Motors, für den das Wort `Defekt´ nicht mehr ist als ein Geräusch, macht dieser Pause und Ingo steigt aus. Als er sich Tina nähert, fällt seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr und mehr auf eine Steintafel, die vor langer Zeit in die Hausmauer eingelassen worden sein muss und den Beiden in der Dunkelheit natürlich nicht auffallen konnte. Interessiert sieht auch Ingo die Tafel an und erkennt, warum Tina noch immer darauf stiert. So schnell kann man dies sicher nicht entziffern. „Was bedeutet das da?“, fragt Ingo leise. „Darüber rätsele ich, seit du weg bist“, antwortet Tina. „Ich habe es selbst erst entdeckt, nachdem dein Wagen aus meiner Sicht kam.“ Kopfschüttelnd nähert sich Ingo dem steinernen Werk. Rätsel waren noch nie seine Stärke, aber das hier ist nun wirklich verwirrend: Die Tafel zeigt verschiedene Symbole in drei Zeilen. Die oberste von ihnen wird von drei Pfeilen dominiert, von denen die beiden äußeren nach oben und der mittlere nach unten zeigen. Verbunden werden die Pfeile mit je einem plus- Zeichen und am Ende einem Gleichheitszeichen mit einem Haken dahinter. Komisch. Die zweite Zeile beginnt von links nach rechts gesehen mit einer Art kleinem Sonnensymbol, einem weiteren Pluszeichen und einer großen Mondsichel. Darauf folgen die Ziffern 2112 und wieder ein Gleichheitszeichen mit einem Haken. In der dritten Zeile wiederum folgt einem `O´ eine halbe Sonne auf einem Strich, eine weitere halbe Sonne unter einem Strich, ein letztes Gleichheitszeichen mit einem startenden Vogel dahinter. Das dürfte eine harte Nuss sein. „Ob das überhaupt etwas mit unserem Phänomen zu tun hat?“, möchte Ingo wissen. „So lange wir dieses Rätsel nicht lösen, wissen wir es nicht“, gibt Tina zurück. „Also dieses `O´ mit der Sonne ist bestimmt der Sonnenaufgang. Aber mehr kann ich daraus auch nicht erkennen.“ „Wie kommst du darauf, Ingo?“ „Na ja, das da könnte sowohl Auf- als auch Untergang sein. Deshalb hat man ein O für Osten hinzugefügt, damit man es weiß. Aber was bedeutet das, Tina?“ „Das weiß ich nicht, aber du hast uns immerhin einen Schritt weitergebracht.“ Da erschrecken beide, denn mit einem leisen Knarzen öffnet sich die Tür des Hauses wieder und lädt beide ein. So einer der Momente, in denen man im Kino immer sagt: So bekloppt kann doch keiner in Wirklichkeit sein, da noch einmal reinzugehen“. „Ich glaube, das ist es“, ruft Tina. „Wir sind gestern rein in das Haus, heute Morgen wieder raus, und jetzt sollen wir wieder reingehen.“ „Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!“, macht Ingo klar und fügt nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu: „Jedenfalls nicht so.“ Aber Tina hört nicht auf ihn. Sie holt einen Stift und einen Zettel hervor und macht eine Zeichnung der Tafel, während sie weiter erklärt: „Ich denke, diese Pfeile machen klar, das man das Haus ein Mal betreten, verlassen und wieder betreten muss. Warum auch immer. Also los.“ Leise vor sich her brummelnd folgt Ingo Martina. Aber schließlich hätte er sonst ja auch nicht wieder zurückzukommen brauchen. Natürlich fällt die Tür wieder zu und bleibt so. Aber das haben unsere Helden nicht mehr anders erwartet. Was sie aber nicht erwartet haben, ist, dass sich die Wände wieder verändern. Sie werden wieder transparent und in ihnen sind hier und da die fast schon vertrauten Schatten zu sehen, die ihnen folgen, wohin sie auch gehen. Als Ingo an der Küche vorbeikommt, fällt sein Blick auf einen alten Kalender an der Wand. „Tina, welchen Tag haben wir doch gleich?“ Tina sieht auf ihre Uhr: „Den zwanzigsten Dezember... warum?“ Ingo denkt kurz nach und sieht sich Tinas Zeichnung an. Er reibt sein stoppeliges Kinn und verfällt in tiefes Grübeln. Als er sich an die Wand lehnt, schießt einer der Schatten mit irrer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und ist so schnell bei ihm, dass Tina keine Chance hat, ihn rechtzeitig zu warnen. Auch in der Wand gegenüber kommen zwei Schatten schnell an die Ecke. Aber nichts weiter passiert. Ingo bleibt zunächst starr, bewegt sich aber langsam von der Wand weg. Dann legt er seine Hand auf die Wandoberfläche und der Schatten tut es ihm gleich. Ingos Hand zuckt zurück. „Hat er dir was getan?“, will Tina erschrocken wissen. „Es hat ganz komisch gekribbelt“, meint Ingo ruhig. „Als wenn...“ Er probiert es noch einmal und wieder kopiert der Schatten seine Geste. Kein Zweifel! Als stünde die gesamte Wand unter einem schwachen Strom. Noch nicht einmal unangenehm. Tinas Augen werden schmal. „Als wenn sie einen Kontakt aufbauen wollen.“ Dann lächelt sie „Weißt du... ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, warum die die Sonne hier so klein und den Mond so groß gemacht haben... und es erklärt auch diese Ziffern hier... ich bin nur nicht sicher.“ Diesmal lehnt sie sich an die Wand und prompt huschen die Schatten zu ihr. Diesmal bleibt Ingo, wo er ist. Tina kommt auf das Rätsel zurück. „Ich glaube...“, erklärt sie, „...dass damit der Winteranfang gemeint ist. Sieh mal, die kleine Sonne steht für den kleinen, also kurzen Tag, womöglich den kürzesten des Jahres. Die große Mondsichel zeigt die längste Dunkelphase an. Na ja, das könnte der Winteranfang sein.“ Ingo starrt sie an. „Mann, du bist vielleicht ein schlaues Mädchen!“ Tina starrt zurück. „Und der Winteranfang ist der einundzwanzigste Dezember, verstehst du? 2112!!“ Ingos Augen werden groß. „Aber das ist ja Morgen!“ * Ein paar Stunden später – Ingo hat sich inzwischen eine eigene Kopie von der Zeichnung gemacht – grübeln die Beiden noch immer über dem Rätsel. An Schlaf ist heute Nacht nicht zu denken, aber immerhin sind Tina und Ingo nicht stehengeblieben. Gerade resümiert Tina: „Wir sind uns also soweit einig, dass diese Wesen in den Wänden dieses Hauses gefangen sind und befreit werden wollen. Richtig?“ Ingo nickt. „Und wir sind sicher, dass es etwas mit Morgen zu tun hat. Dem Winteranfang. Die Tafel gibt uns Hinweise auf die Möglichkeit, diese... na ja, diese Geister darin zu befreien, aber zwei Dinge wissen wir nicht.“ Tina legt den Kopf schief. „Na, wir wissen nicht, wie sie da hineingekommen sind und warum; vielleicht ist dieses Haus einmal nur zu diesem Zweck gebaut worden... Und wir wissen nicht, was wir da freisetzen, wenn es uns denn gelingen sollte.“ Wieder werden Tinas Augen schmal. So ist es wohl immer, wenn sie ihr Laborantinnenhirn anstrengt. „Und...", ergänzt sie Ingos Worte von eben: „...selbst wenn wir hier schriftliche Erklärungen finden sollten, können wir sie wahrscheinlich nicht lesen. Deshalb auch die Tafel... man wollte möglichst sichergehen, dass die wichtigsten Hinweise verstanden werden.“ Sie sieht ihn an. „Was sollen wir tun?“ Ingo schweigt, steht auf und geht wieder in den Flur. Sie hatten sich zum Weitergrübeln in die Wohnküche verzogen. Am Ende des Flures steht einer der Schatten in der Wand und Ingo legt seine Hand daran. Aber der Schatten rührt sich nicht. „Der letzte Teil des Rätsels ist mir einfach unverständlich. Was soll das sein? Sonnenaufgang und eine Sonne unter Wolken, oder was? Und wie wird daraus ein Vogel?“ Tina zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht soll das schon die Befreiung symbolisieren. Das Zeichen rechts vom Plus ist mir allerdings auch schleierhaft… Ingo! Der Schatten!!“ Ingos Kopf zuckt herum. Der Schatten saust wieder mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Doch die beiden Menschen haben mittlerweile jede Angst vor diesen Wesen verloren. „Warum ist er erst jetzt auf mich zugekommen?“, rätselt Ingo. „Ich habe es beobachtet“, hechelt Tina, die inzwischen bei ihm steht. Deine Hand ist an der Wand herabgerutscht und das machte ihn aufmerksam.“ Plötzlich wird es unruhig in den Wänden. Von allen Seiten kommen Schatten heran. Große, kleinere, manche unförmig wie eine Amöbe, andere wiederum in Form scharfer Konturen. Etwas unheimlich ist es schon, dieses Schauspiel zu beobachten. Aber auch faszinierend. „Was machen die denn jetzt?!“ , ruft Tina. „Sie sammeln sich in den Ecken... ja! Sieh dir das an, Tina!! Sämtliche Ecken des Hauses sind jetzt voll mit diesen Wesen! Verdammt, as machen wir denn jetzt nur!?!“ Da fällt Ingos Blick auf das Fenster am Ende des Flures. Während er hinrennt, sieht er auf seine Uhr. Acht Uhr einunddreißig. Mann! Haben sie wirklich die Nacht so schnell hinter sich gebracht? Er hat das Fenster erreicht. Direkt hinter ihm wuselt eine Gruppe dieser Schattengeister wie aufgeregt an der Ecke herum. „Als wären die Ecken so etwas wie Ausgänge für sie“, raunt er, sieht wieder auf seine Uhr und wieder aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich! Sonnenaufgang zum Winteranfang: Acht Uhr vierunddreißig. „Pünktlich auf die Minute“, hält er sachlich fest. Tina sieht ihn ratlos an. „Was?“ „Der Sonnenaufgang... Die Tafel macht darauf aufmerksam, dass zum Sonnenaufgang etwas passieren soll... und die Ecken sind wichtig für sie... hmmm.“ Tina sieht wieder auf ihre Zeichnung und hört gleichzeitig Ingo näherkommen. Da sie ziemlich klein ist, ist sie es gewohnt, nach oben zu schauen. Auch jetzt sieht sie auf, weil sie den Anblick Ingos erwartet. Dabei sieht sie jedoch etwas anderes. Und zwar an der Decke des Flures. Mindestens drei Mal zuckt ihr Kopf zwischen Papier und Deckenanblick auf und ab. Dann strahlt sie. „Ingo, das ist gar keine Sonne!“ „Wie bitte?“ „Das letzte Symbol... es soll keine Sonne sein!“ „Tina, die richtige Sonne ist gleich, wie auf der Tafel. Uns rennt die Zeit weg. Wenn du weißt, was zu tun ist, sag' es bitte!“ „Es ist die Lampe da oben. Das heißt, vielleicht alle Lampen im Haus. Verstehst du? Darum ist der Schatten erst später zu dir gekommen... weil deine Hand in Richtung Lichtschalter gewandert ist. Und darum lauern sie jetzt in den Ecken!“ „Du meinst...“ „Wir müssten überall das Licht einschalten, um sie zu befreien. Besser kann ich die Zeichnungen jedenfalls nicht interpretieren. Die Frage ist nur...“ „Ja?“ „Sollten wir das wirklich tun? Was passiert, wenn wir richtig liegen und sie befreien?“ Ingo atmet durch. „Das werden wir bald wissen. Letztendlich sind wir deshalb wieder zurückgekommen beziehungsweise geblieben. Vielleicht auch eine Voraussetzung... den Willen dazu zu zeigen. Wir fangen oben an.“ Mit einer Gewandtheit, die man den beiden Übernächtigten nicht zutrauen würde, sausen sie ins obere Stockwerk, wo sie sich nach links und rechts aufteilen. Jeder Lichtschalter, der ihnen vor die Augen kommt, wird betätigt. Auch an kleinen Standlampen oder dergleichen. Schließlich sind sie wieder im Parterreflur und stehen sich am letzten Schalter gegenüber. In der Ecke, direkt bei ihnen, gebärden sich die Schatten wie wild. Kaum noch sind überhaupt irgendwelche Formen erkennbar und Tina und Ingo sehen einander in die Augen. Mal eine Story mit einem Mann und einer Frau, die nichts mit Liebe oder Romantik im literarischen Sinne zu tun hat. Wenn sie richtig liegen, setzen sie mit dem letzten Schalter etwas frei, dass sie nicht kennen, oder befreien bedauernswerte Wesen aus langer Gefangenschaft. Was wird passieren? Ihre Hände wandern gleichzeitig zum Schalter und es macht...`Tlack´… -Ende - Autor: Gordon Capra Wird bei Bedarf fortgesetzt. ( Diese Story ist meiner Familie, im Einzelnen, unseren Kindern gewidmet, die zu meinen größten Inspirationen gehören: Jessica; Ruhepol und Herz auf Beinen und Leon; Der aufrechteste Mensch, den ich kenne und der außerdem den Arbeitstitel lieferte. Und natürlich Martina, meiner Frau, die den Mut hatte, über die Hälfte unseres bisherigen Lebens mit uns zu teilen und die wenigstens hier ihr Traummobil, so wie ich es ihr wünsche, fahren darf.) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen